


Dark times

by Lucrecias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Fear, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omen Noctis, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucrecias/pseuds/Lucrecias
Summary: Time passes so fast. Noctis' father refused the peace treaty with the Empire and the prince never left Insomnia. He's been behaving strangely for months now, and things rapidly went down since he turned twenty-one.(Just an excuse to write some sadistic, dark Noctis. And there isn't enough omen Noctis around)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here's a little drabble I just wrote. You could consider it as an appetizer for what's to come. Chapters will be longer, around 1500~2000 words each.
> 
> Please don't read if you're triggered by blood or violence. I will add warnings with every update in the taggs and beginning notes.

“Noct, please…”

 

Prompto takes a step back until he hits the wall behind him, trying to reach for anything he could protect himself with. Even a small vase could do. He can’t look at the man in front of him, his best friend. His eyes are focused on the thing he’s holding.

 

“The king is dead…”

 

Noctis’ heavy footsteps echo in the empty corridor. The air is unbearably heavy, and all of Prompto’s senses are on alert in fear that the shadow of the man he cherishes so much would slaughter him the way he did with everyone else in the palace. The prince steps on the corpse of a soldier like it’s nothing but a bug and closes the gap between their bodies, holding the bloodied head of his own father with a strong grip in smooth grey hair stained by blood, crimson liquid oozing from the gaping wound where it used to be linked to its body.

 

“Long live the king.”

 

Red glowing eyes stare into blue ocean ones. A twisted grin stretches the lips of the raven-haired male and Prompto can hear a loud thump as Noctis releases his grip on Regis’ head. A hand covered in fresh blood reaches for pale freckled cheeks, drawing scarlet trails on his face and the young man can’t help but think it still feels warm.

 

Noctis’ body is radiating an incredible warmth, even his breath feels incredibly hot against his skin, almost like a burn. Slim fingers firmly grab into blond locks, discolored lips crush brutally against his in a fierce kiss. The gunsman remains frozen, terrified to move or push him away. Everyone’s dead, he doesn’t want to be next on the list of the prince’s victims. For the love of Eos, what happened to him, to do something like that?

He lets the other male force his tongue inside his mouth and explore it, thrusting inside it with lewd moans. His free hand  reaches for Prompto’s neck, squeezing around it just enough to be threatening. Prompto feels weak in the knees. He wishes his mind would just shut down, maybe then he’d wake up from the nightmare. He’s tired, tired of running away from him. He’s been trying for hours.

 

Noctis pulls out to bite into the smaller male’s bottom lips, teeth breaking through the skin and a loud scream  of pain escape Prompto’s throat. He wants to move away when the prince starts sucking out the blood of the wound, but the hand in his hair prevents him to. Before he can react, his face meets with Noctis’ knee, the brutal impact almost knocking him off. He falls to his knees, his vision rapidly turns dark, something warm and liquid runs from his mouth down his neck. Noctis’ voice sounds far away when he speaks again.

 

“Kneel before your new king, Prom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for chapter 2, this one is quite calm, settling the next scene mostly. Though you better buckle up for chapter 3 because shit is definitely gonna go down.  
> I want to thank all of you for your sweet comments, I didn't expect such a good response with my really short drabble, but you guys were amazing!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr https://lucreciastrash.tumblr.com/ ; I am opened to suggestions, or you can just message me if you want to simply talk, or share some omen/dark Noctis fantasies ;)
> 
> Warning : slightly dub-con

_How did all of this happen?_

 

Prompto isn't sure if he wants to open his eyes. He's only been conscious for a few minutes, he knows he was moved from the corridor where he passed out and is now lying on something comfortable despite his entire body feeling sore.

He knows he's in a bed, and who's. He recognized the familiar smell of Noctis the moment he woke up. In other conditions, he'd feel reassured and glad to be here, but not anymore. Now there's only anxiety and fear, because he knows it wasn't just bad dream. The pain he's dealing with is enough to confirm.

 

He tries to understand, searching in his most recent memories, what could've caused Noctis to snap in just a few days. To attack his friends, kill people, even murder his own father.

 

Oh, astrals. Ignis and Gladiolus are nowhere to find. Regis is dead. And Noctis has gone completely crazy. What if the two retainers were killed while he was unconscious? What's happening to the Noct he's always known? A week before they were visiting Galdin Quay, enjoying the warmth of the weather and Prompto was snapping hundreds of shots while the prince was fishing.

 

He heaves a small sigh before slowly opening his eyes, lids unpleasantly sticked together by dry blood. There's almost nothing to see in the dark of the room. It's night outside, and the moonlight hardly passes through the thick curtains. Noctis has always loved to take naps in the middle of the day, those were necessary to block the sunlight. He can barely see anything, only discerning the shape of the furniture he's seen so many times by now, and that's for the best.

 

He tries to sit up, ignoring his sore muscles after spending an entire day hiding or running away from his best friend, and reach for the light on the nightstand.

 

It doesn't work.

 

“What...?” He mutters. How come the light isn't working inside the palace? What about the city?

 

He shifts on the bed with the intention to check by the window – the view has always been amazing from here – only to stop when he spots two red glowing orbs two or three meters away. His heart starts pounding in his chest and his arms and legs feel number as he stares back at Noctis, mouth agape. How he wishes he could teleport somewhere else.

 

His eyes accommodate to the darkness, and he can now discern the silhouette of the other male sitting on an armchair, legs crossed, supporting his head with his closed fist, red eyes fixated on him. Prompto's hands unconsciously grab the silky sheets under his fingers when a wicked smile slowly appears on the prince's mouth. The air around them agonizingly heavy and tense.

 

“Slept well?” Noctis finally asks, although the blond boy's pretty sure it's just meant to start a conversation rather than him being concerned.

 

Prompto hesitates, he wants to say 'no' because, obviously, it wasn't real sleep, and no one can rest with a headache as bad as his. It feels like his eyeballs are trying to push out of his eye-sockets. He choses the safe answer.

 

“... Could be better. Why isn't the light working?”

 

He needs to keep him talking. He needs to see if Noctis is completely out of it or if there's still something, someone behind all the madness.

 

Noctis shrugs and stands up, walking toward the huge window and opening the thick curtains in one swift movement. Without looking at him, he gestures for the smaller male to come closer and Prompto's legs suddenly feel like they're made of marshmallows.

 

He moves slowly from the bed, then stands up and carefully makes his way to the prince. He wants to keep a safe distance between them, but Noctis doesn't give him a choice, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. They end up staring at the city in front of them. Prompto stuck between the glass and Noctis behind him, his arms wrapped around the gunsman's slimwaist, chin resting on a naked shoulder.

 

He tries to ignore the feeling of being surrounded by all this warmth radiating from Noctis' body. It feels amazing, how he wishes he could just enjoy it and fall back to sleep with him. He _dreamt_ of this, but not in this circumstances.

He decides to focus on the landscape before them. And as soon as his eyes are on the buildings, enormous shadows facing the palace from faraway, he notices something wrong.

 

“Wait... Where are the lights?” He wants to turn around to look at Noctis, but changes his mind. Instead, he simply puts a hand on the cold glass. The entire city is surrounded by pitch darkness. “Noct, you need to get the lights back on! What if the daemons-”

 

“Appear out of nowhere? It'd be fun, right?” Noctis starts pecking kisses in his neck, a hand travels down his pants and slowly unbuttons it. “Insomnia would be destroyed in no time, there'd be fire and corpses everywhere.”

 

Prompto's body tenses up at the words and the sudden rub against his ass. Noctis groans against his ear before nibbling at the shell. He wants to push him away, but doesn't dare to. “Noct, you can't. They're your people!”

 

The prince, no- king, chuckles against his skin. “Right. Then maybe I could prevent them from coming into the city.” He unzips his pants, warm fingers grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. “Maybe you could service your king, I'm sure it'll help me to think about it.”

 

“Please, don't-” He gasps when Noctis' hand wraps tightly around his cock, massaging it softly.

 

“Don't act like you don't want it. We've been flirting for years now, I'm done waiting.” He presses his body on his back, forcing Prompto's against the cold glass, rubbing his arousal between his bare ass. There's nothing between them but the new king's clothes. “We don't need to pretend now.”

 

Prompto hates himself for the hard-on he's getting, and for thinking that Noctis is right. They've been playing around for so long, flirting but never confessing to each other. His thoughts about Noctis' feelings were confirmed when the prince strictly refused to marry Lunafreya. His father pretended it was somehow bothering him, but it was obvious that the older man was relieved to know his son would remain safe in Insomnia.

The only problem was the talk Regis had had with his son a few days later. Noctis never told him the whole thing, but to make it short, the king was still expecting him to get married in a few years, with a woman. Because just like every royal, he'd have to produce an heir. Adopting was out of question, since the child wouldn't have Lucis Caelum blood, which meant no link to the crystal.

 

_But now that Regis isn't here anymore..._

 

For the love of Eos, he can't just think like that! This... Regis was a great king who wanted the best for his kingdom.

 

“Stay with me.” Noctis' voice cuts him in his thoughts. Prompto looks at their reflection in the glass, the new king's eyes still on him. “I'll spare Insomnia, only if you stay with me.”

 

His heartbeat is back to fullspeed. Heart pounding so heart in his chest he feels lightheaded. If Noctis let go of him now, he wouldn't be able to stay up. His body feels weak. Where could he go anyway? He's been living only for his bestfriend for years. If it can keep the people safe, if he can try to bring the normal Noctis back... It's definitely worth it.

 

“O-of course I'll stay with you.”

 

The same twisted smile stretches the taller male's lips. Before Prompto can understand what's happening, he's thrown on the armchair, and Noctis is rampaging inside his closet, looking for something.

The sheets and pillows on the bed are different from usual, he notices. They used to be of a dark blue color, or black from time to time. But today, they're white.

 

His brows furrow, but he doesn't have the time to think about it. Noctis' relieved sigh tells him he found what he was looking for. He turns his head to see what the new king is now holding while lusting over Prompto.

 

“I've been willing to give you this for _months_.”

 

Prompto's eyes widen when he sees it, his heart drops into his stomach.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I've been really sick, then my job took over my life and motivation wasn't there anymore. I honestly wanted to write something longer but it'll all be in next chapter instead. Apologize for this short one! My english sucks.  
> And before anyone says it, I purposefully rushes things in this one. It just... Makes things worst for Prom in my opinion.

Prompto takes a deep breath through his nose, his mouth dry and at a loss of words, heart hammering crazily in his chest. If he wasn't sitting in the comfortable armchair, he would've been close to collapse.

 

The king wears a wide smile, like a proud child who's waiting to be complimented for his good work. In his left hand is resting a black ring box, or at least it looks like it.

The rollercoaster of feelings he's experiencing is nauseating. Even worst when Noctis takes a step closer and kneels before him, between his legs, staring at him with adoration and something else that still makes Prompto feel prey. Like his best friend's ready to literally devour him.

 

He dreamt of this, but never got his hopes high because a commoner like him- _worst_ , a native from Niflheim- could never hope for that kind of things. Marry the future king of Lucis? It could only happen in his most beautiful dreams.

 

… Or worst nightmares.

 

“I... Noct-” He breathes, his hand feeling numb when the other male grabs it.

 

Noctis doesn't give him any time to think, opening the small box in which rests a black ring designed in Lucis' fashion, a dark ruby ornating it. It's stunning, really. How can people make such beautiful and detailed objects, he will always wonder.

 

“Marry me, tonight.” Noctis articulates, loud and clear. It's not a proposition, he isn't giving him any choice, it sounds more like an order.

 

Prompto's vision turns blurr for a split second and he feels dizzy. Is this really happening? They joked about it a few times, he remembers sitting on the rooftop of their highschool together and the prince saying he'd marry him if they were still single by the time they hit their thirties. Prompto had laughed it off, there was no way a guy like Noct wouldn't find someone. But he'd still agreed, selfishly hoping it could happen.

 

He never thought of Noctis like a romantic, but in all honesty, he still thought that the prince would want to do something special if he had to propose him. Special in a good way, not like the actual situation.

 

The grip around his hand tightens painfully, although Noctis' expression remains the same. Obviously expecting a positive answer. Prompto looks at him, trying to hide his fear. This is wrong, he needs time to figure something out.

 

“Tonight? Ah... Buddy, it takes time to prepare a ceremony, you know? I- I want something big! With many of our people! And we need to pick clothes a-and-”

 

He shuts his mouth tight the moment Noctis abruptly stands up, freckled hands gripping firmly on the armchair when fingers run fondly through his hair. He doesn't dare to look up.

 

“Don't worry about that, everything's ready and they're all waiting for us.” Fingers painfully clutch blonde locks and he's forced to look up, a shiver runs down his spine when his gaze meets his king's. “All I need is for my husband-to-be to get dressed and taken to the ceremony.” Noctis leans in until their faces are only centimeters away. “You'll be good, right? This is our special day.”

 

A small nod is enough to bring a smile back on the king's lips, and suddenly Noctis is by the door, hand on the knob but his eyes still on the smaller male.

 

“I'll let you get ready then,” The door opens on the empty corridor, and it looks like darkness are swallowing Noctis' body as he slowly walks out. Prompto feels the tension slowly going down despite the eyes fixated on him, only to reach its peak when he spotes another body right behind his best friend. “And Prom... You be good, and do what he tells you to.”

 

Then he's gone, but the fear isn't. He can't ignore the large shadow staring at him with a wide grin.

 

“My... If you weren't about to marry the king, I sure would love to have my fun with you.” The deep, smooth voice sounds closer than it is. The sounds of footsteps toward him, and Prompto's brows furrow when he recognizes the familiar face of the creepy chancellor of Niflheim. He never liked this guy. He sinks into the chair, wishes he could disappear. “Now my boy, be good, and undress for me.”

 


End file.
